


we both love the same man, let's make this work

by goldenkc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: * AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS *please don't read this if you haven't seen a4 yetdescription in the notes of chapter one





	we both love the same man, let's make this work

**Author's Note:**

> i made a playlist for this too, my user is keara.cjf and the playlist has the same title as this fic
> 
> chapter one title young god by halsey
> 
> fic description: instead of steve going away on his own, a friend of his all but begs to return with him, understanding what this trip would be for them. there, they find an old friend who joins their relationship that seems odd to those around them, but home to each other.

“Take me with you” Bucky speaks up, taking his hands from his pockets.

While Bruce works on the time travel contraption and Sam stands nearby, Steve looks to the dark-haired man with a shocked expression.

“I could help,” Bucky offers quietly, knowing Steve well enough to realize this is a one-way trip. 

Steve doesn’t want to trap his friend in his secret plans and says, “There aren’t enough Pym Particles--”

“I just need one,” he pleads. “Please, Steve. What’s left here for me if you go?”

Steve nods finally, understanding. “Alright, Buck.”

There’s a moment of silence. The pair stand facing the view of the forest, taking in the smell of all the different trees while the wind whistles past their faces. It’ll be a while before they see this scene again. For Bruce and Sam, it’ll be but five seconds.

“You ready for this?” Steve asks lowly with the briefcase in one hand and Mjölnir in the other. 

Bucky nods strongly. “Absolutely.” Steve smiles at him softly as Bruce counts down. Bucky smirks back at him as their surroundings go white. 

They land in an alley between two brown bricked buildings. An old car goes by, and people are chatting animatedly in the busy street. Steve and Bucky catch each other’s eyes as they realize where they are.

“Alright,” Steve starts authoritatively, “I’ll return all the stones. Stay here. I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” Bucky says absently as his eyes narrow in on a donut shop he loved as a kid.

Steve speaks in a sterner voice, “Bucky.” The older man is about two seconds from making fun of said voice when Steve continues, “Don’t get into any trouble, punk. It’s five seconds.” He finishes with a wink, then he’s off.

Bucky scoffs lightly, making it ten feet down the alley, set on going to the donut shop when Steve returns behind him.

“You just had to wait a few seconds,” he says shaking his head despite the small smile on his face. “We should hit a clothing store first,” he suggests.

Bucky gives him a look.

Steve sighs and says, “Yes, _then_ donuts.”

This satisfies the super assassin enough to follow orders. 

Later, Bucky wipes jelly off the corner of his mouth as Steve laughs teasingly having pointed it out. They finish their donuts and start walking aimlessly. 

“Isn’t there someone here you need to meet?” Bucky asks with a smile on his face. Steve goes to speak, but Bucky interrupts him. “Go get her. I’ll be at home,” he says, nodding toward the Brooklyn building neither of them have seen in decades. It hasn’t been that long in this timeline since they’d been gone. Everything will be just the way they left it.

**Author's Note:**

> hit kudos if you like :) more chapters coming soon!


End file.
